peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rocking Gazelles
]] The Rocking Gazelles is a Scottish pop rock band consisting of Madame Gazelle, Gizi Gazelle and Glenda Gazelle. It was formed in 1989 in Edinburgh. Singles As main artists *Yeah Yeah (1990) - The Rocking Gazelles (1993) *Sweet You (1992) - The Rocking Gazelles (1993) *Rockin' Funk (1994) - The Rocking Gazelles (1993) *Time to Scream (1995) - The Golden Age (1994) *Almighty Emotions (1995) - The Golden Age (1994) *Egypt (1996) - Gazelles in Los Bernardino (1996) *Last Straw (1997) - Gazelles in Los Bernardino (1996) *When a Gazelle Brings Snow (2004) - A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) *I Want Love For Christmas (2005) - A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) *Moves (2009) - Gather Round As We Dance (2009) *Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) ft. James Johnson (2010) - The Gazelles Are Back (Japanese edition) (2010) *Long Life (2010) - The Gazelles Are Back (2010) *Trauma (2011) - The Gazelles Are Back (2010) *Egypt (2012) - Pyramid (2012) *Sweet You (2013) - Non-album single *Out Of My Brain (2014) - The Rocking Gazelles (2014) *Pr~ot~ec~ti~on (2015) ft. Mia Horse, Belle Pig, Star Sheep, OMGlenda and meghan - The Rocking Gazelles (2014) *Hands Up (2016) - Unnamed upcoming album (2016) As featured artists *Pearl Pig - Dancing Alone (1997) *OMGlenda - Yum! (1997) *meghan - Welcome to da playgroup (2002) *Star Sheep - Princess (2008) Background vocals *Star Sheep - Lick (2016) OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles *Oh No (2013) *Beautiful Skies (2014) Members Main members * Madame Gazelle - Lead singer and guitarist * Gizi Gazelle - Drummer * Glenda Gazelle - Bass guitarist Minor members * Paul Rabbit - Pizzicato in "Antarctica" * Grandpa Pig - Flute in "Antarctica" * Gary Gazelle - Shamisen in "Windy Hill" * James Johnson - Flute in "Egypt" ''OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles'' * OMGlenda - Lead singer * Madame Gazelle - Guitarist * Gizi Gazelle - Bass guitarist * Glenda Gazelle - Drummer Discography The Rocking Gazelles (1993) The Rocking Gazelles is the band's debut album. Its lead single, which is also the band's debut single, is Yeah Yeah in 1990 and the second single is Sweet You in 1992, which is also the band's second single. The first track recorded was Yeah Yeah in 1990 and the second track was The Other Side Of The World in 1991. The album's release was going to be in 1992, but there were only two weeks left until January 1993. #The Gazelles Are in The City #Full Rhythm #Gazelle Pop #Yeah Yeah #Destined To Be Great #Welcome Winter #Windy Hill #Glad To See You #The Other Side of The World #Manx Boys in Scotland #Sweet You #Strangers in The Night #Rockin' Funk (Deluxe edition bonus track) #Bobby (Deluxe edition bonus track) #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore (B-side of Yeah Yeah) edition bonus track #Enjoy My Love (B-side of Sweet You) edition bonus track #Party All Night Long (B-side of Rockin' Funk) edition bonus track The Golden Age (1994) The Golden Age is the band's second album. Its lead single is Time To Scream in 1995 and the second single is Almighty Emotions in the same year. One Last Wish was the first track recorded in 1993 and the second track recorded was Watch Out, Here We Come in the same year. #Time To Scream (Censored) #Egypt #Watch Out, Here We Come! #One Last Wish #Almighty Emotions #Hot, Hot, Hot #It's All Good #Nothing Can Stop Me #Right Now #(What) Is That? Return of the Gazelles (1995) (EP) Return of the Gazelles is the debut extended play by The Rocking Gazelles. No singles were released from it. The first track recorded was I'll Never Run Out Of Love in 1994, which was excluded from the track listing. The second track recorded was Me in 1995. #Wanted #Me #My Way #Last Straw #Moves Gazelles in Los Bernardino (1996) Gazelles in Los Bernardino is the band's third album. It contains a few earlier tracks, the lead single is Egypt in 1996 and Last Straw in 1997. The first track recorded is My Way in 1995 and the second track recorded is Egypt in the same year. #Yeah Yeah #Egypt #It's All Good #Hot, Hot, Hot #My Way #Last Straw #Surrounded By Love #Even Though #Cameras #I'm In The Right Place, It's With You #A Gazelle's Dream #The Gazelles Are In The City The Rocking Gazelles: The Hits (2000) The Rocking Gazelles: The Hits is the debut compilation album by The Rocking Gazelles. No singles were released from it. #Yeah Yeah #Me #Time to Scream #Manx Boys in Scotland #My Way #Hot, Hot, Hot #Nothing Can Stop Me #Rockin' Funk #Egypt #Moves #It's All Good A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) (EP) A Gazelle's Christmas is the band's second extended play. Its singles are When A Gazelle Brings Snow in 2004 and I Want Love For Christmas in 2005. The two singles were the first tracks recorded, respectively in 2003 and 2004. #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #A Gazelle's Christmas #I Want Love for Christmas (Explicit) #When a Gazelle Brings Snow #Merry Christmas to All! Gather Round As We Dance (2009) (Collaboration with OMGlenda) (EP) Gather Round As We Dance is the band's third extended play. All tracks were recorded in 2009 except Moves, which was recorded in 1995. No singles were released from it except Moves. #Mix the Bar Drinks #Put Your Hands Up #Moves #Just Dance (bass Lady GaGa cover) The Gazelles Are Back (2010) The Gazelles Are Back is the fourth album by The Rocking Gazelles. Its singles are a remix of Yeah Yeah featuring James Johnson in 2010, Long Life in 2010 and Trauma in 2011. All tracks were recorded in 2009 and 2010. It received criticism due to a large use of "f***". The album is the band's first album to have a Parental Advisory sticker. #That's F***ing Nice, But No. #I Like U #Uh-Oh. There's A Fire! #Blackout #Nothing Makes Me Happier Than Being With You #Raaah! #Long Life #I Don't Need You Anymore, F*** You! #Trauma #Wanna Be My Boyfriend? Here Are The Rules. #Bad Bi*** #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) ft. James Johnson edition bonus track #You Take Over My Mind (Japanese edition bonus track) Pyramid (2012) (EP) Pyramid is the band's fourth extended play. All tracks were recorded in 2011. No singles were released except Ancient Life. It's their first EP with a "Parental Advisory" sticker. #Pharaoh #Ruins #Egypt (2011 re-recording) #Pyramids Are Not Motherf***ing Legends (Censored on the clean version as "Pyramids Are Not Legends") #Ancient Life ft. Star Sheep The Rocking Gazelles (2014) (Compilation) The Rocking Gazelles is the band's second compilation album. It is consisted of their hit singles, their hit songs, their B-sides, their remixes and a few new tracks. The singles released from it are Out Of My Brain in 2014 and Pr~ot~ec~ti~on in 2015. Due to the amount of tracks, the compilation had to be spread across two discs. Disc 1 #Sweet You #Yeah Yeah #I Want Love for Christmas (Explicit) #Out Of My Brain #Put Your Hands Up #Rockin' Funk #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) ft. James Johnson #Enjoy My Love #Party All Night Long #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore #(Still) Standin' #Mix The Bar Drinks #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore (Peppa Pig's Remix) #Ancient Life (Explicit) ft. Star Sheep #Pr~ot~ec~ti~on (Explicit) Version ft. Mia Horse, Belle Pig, Star Sheep, OMGlenda and meghan #Girls Like Us #Time To Scream (Censored) #Egypt (2011 re-recording) Explicit #Long Life (Remix) #Trauma Disc 2 #Ooh Babe (Explicit) #Yeah Yeah (A Cappella) #Pyramids Are Not Legends (Censored) #When A Gazelle Brings Snow #I Like U (Explicit) #(What) Is That? #Windy Hill #Pourin' Rain (Explicit) #Pourin' Rain (Rockin' Remix) Explicit ft. meghan #Ooh (Can't Get Enough) #Yeah Yeah (Peppa Pig's Remix) #Talk the Talk ft. Cora Cat #Sweet You (Remix) ft. Star Sheep #Windy Hill (A Cappella) #Pharaoh #Ancient Life (Solo Version) #Tonight's The Night #Watch Out, Here We Come! (A Cappella) #Me (Piano Version) #Strangers In The Night DVD #Interview #Yeah Yeah (1990 music video) #The Gazelles Are Back: The TV Special #Gigi Talks About Unreleased Tracks #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) video ft. James Johnson #Sweet You (Music video) #The Rocking Gazelles In The Studio #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore (Live on The Gazelles Tour 2011) #Pourin' Rain (Music video) Explicit #Star Sheep Talks About Her Rise To Fame With The Rocking Gazelles #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) video (Behind the scenes) ft. James Johnson #Egypt (Live on The Gazelles Tour 2011) #The Gazelles Tour 2011: Full Concert Unnamed upcoming album (2016) The band have tweeted that the album will not overuse "f***". The only known tracks are "Hands Up" and "Rhythm". However, on the 31st March 2016, a snippet of an unreleased song from 1996 named "Into The Future" was leaked. It is unknown if "Into The Future" will be included on the album, and it is only rumoured. It will be released sometime in August 2016. #Unknown #Hands Up #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Rhythm #Into The Future (rumoured track) OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles is a division of , the only new member is OMGlenda. They have released a box set and an extended play. It formed in 2010, a year after OMGlenda and the band's collaborative album, which was released in 2009. Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Gazelles Category:Groups Category:Canon